


Timeless

by BackPorchPen



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Brodinsons, Brothers, Dark Magic, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Family, Fanfiction, Fate & Destiny, Keep the Timeline, Knowledge of the future, Lots of Angst, Love Is Timeless, Magic, Much Annoyance, Much Irritation, Much to Learn, Much to Regret, Other, Pain, Sisters, Slow Burn, So much angst, Soulbonds, Tension, Truth and Lies, Trying to Cope, What a Plot Twist You Were
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:40:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24673243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BackPorchPen/pseuds/BackPorchPen
Summary: A young woman steps into another world, and is left with the weight of the universe on her shoulders. One failure will mean its ruin. Can she keep her secret long enough to protect the innocent? Or is there a plot twist in her future that she never saw coming? Love is timeless...but so is fate.
Relationships: Frigga | Freyja & Loki (Marvel), Loki & Thor (Marvel), Loki (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s), Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Comments: 10
Kudos: 18





	1. This Can't Be Real

Waking up in total darkness on a cold, hard floor when you have no memory of falling asleep there isn't quite as terrifying as I imagined it to be. Sure, I'm rather frightened, but more confused and kind of excited than anything else. Since when do I, Miss Average Vikki Benton, get to have terrifying adventures? I thought that kind of stuff was reserved specifically for movies, books, and fanfiction. Apparently not. 

Seconds after I awaken, the world flickers to life. I immediately jump up, tensed for a fight and eyes darting everywhere, taking in my surroundings with haste. It quickly turns out that my fear was misplaced. Mostly. I'm standing in what appears to be a long tunnel made of old brick, with ancient electric lights flickering along the length of it. To the left, the tunnels slowly curves and hides whatever it's leading to, but to the right, I can see that it opens into a large room with multiple vehicles inside. I can see another tunnel leading out of that room and upwards, which gives me the distinct feeling that I'm underground. Not to mention that it's pretty cold down here. I rub the goosebumps on my arms, starting to relax, but frowning. _If I've been kidnapped, why am I not bound? And why was I just dumped in the middle of a tunnel? This doesn't make any sense at all._

After a few minutes of silent contemplation, I decide to follow the tunnel to the right, towards the room full of vehicles. I have no idea where I am or how I got here, but something is nagging at the back of my mind, irritating me. I can't just stand here and wait for whoever dumped me here to come back, anyway. What if they're dangerous? Besides, I can figure out how to steal a car or something if it turns out I've ended up in some drug dealer's hideout or whatever. _Ok, maybe that's a little bold. But there's no way I'm just gonna stay here._

Decision made, I start down the hallway, keeping tabs on my surroundings and ears tuned to the slightest sound besides my echoing footsteps. Unfortunately, the tunnel is unnervingly silent, so instead of thinking about that, I turn my mind to the ridiculous amount of spy movies I've seen. I try to regulate my breathing and keep my steps as quiet as possible, trying to mimic the actors from my favorite movies. Maybe a little childish, but at least I'm not panicking.

I'm only about twenty feet from the entrance to the area full of vehicles when I hear them. A group of people walking into the room ahead from another entrance I can't see. I stop short, my breathe freezing in my throat. _Are these the kidnappers?_ At the moment, I can't see them, but it'll only be a moment before I'm discovered if they decide to walk past the entryway and happen to look into the tunnel. Or worse, if the tunnel is their destination. I think quickly, deciding to dart forward and press myself against the wall nearest the entry so I can peek in. But before I can make a move, the hair on my neck prickles. 

_I'm being watched._

I spin around, then gasp in shock at the sight of four black-clothed men standing just behind me. _How the heck did they--_

And then two of them lurch forward and grab me by the arms. "Hey!" I yell, jerking against them. "Let go of me!" 

Their grip on my arms only tightens in response, however, and I look around frantically, examining all of their faces for any sign of who they might be. To my astonishment, one of them looks strikingly familiar. I stop my attempts to get away, staring at him. He comes closer, looking me up and down with a frown. Then my eyes widen, just as he opens his mouth. 

"Who are you?"

"Jeremy Renner?!"

I gape at the man, who I now recognize. He stares back, his brows drawn together in confusion. "What?" 

Unfortunately, my excitement over meeting one of my favorite actors is severely diminished in light of my current situation, and utter confusion. I look down at Renner's clothing, realizing that he's wearing his Hawkeye costume, complete with a fascinating bow and quiver. Did I end up on a set or something? "What...where am I? Why are you here? What did I do?"

Renner studies me. "Who are you, and how did you get in here?" 

I hesitate, confusion and excitement warring within me, and a half-smile on my face. "I...I don't know, I just--" 

And then it all comes flooding back. 

"A door!" I gasp out, eyes wide at the memory. "I came here through a door, in my...uncle's garage...." I trail off, brows furrowing again. That doesn't make any sense whatsoever. "How did I end up here?" I try to turn and look around again, but the men on either side of me hold me firmly in their grasp. I glare at them. "Let me go. I'm not going to hurt anyone." 

Neither of the men respond. They don't even look like they heard me. "A door?" Renner's voice brings my eyes back to him. 

"Yes, as weird as that sounds. Please tell your men to let me go. This is getting irritating." 

"What kind of a door?" Renner ignores my request. I sigh in annoyance, but oblige him. There's something weird about him...

"Some kind of a weird door just standing in the middle of my uncle's garage, with a bunch of machines hooked up to it." I frown. "There was some kind of a report on a computer near it...do you think...?" I look around again as best I can without jerking my arms from the men's grip, trying to figure out what happened. "I'm not below the garage right now, am I?" 

Renner studies me for a moment, a confused wrinkle in his brow. Then he abruptly walks past us, motioning for his men to follow. I'm pulled forward, protesting in annoyance, but ignored. We all walk into the large room, following Renner at a quick pace. He leads us straight towards a small group of people standing near a pristine-looking F350 truck. I catch a glimpse of one of them over his shoulder as we approach, and my eyes widen again. "Is that--"

Renner comes to an abrupt halt in front of a man dressed in green and gold. "Sir, I just found--"

"Tom Hiddleston?!" 

Renner turns to give me a strange look, but my eyes are fixed on the man who plays my favorite character in all the Marvel movies. I cannot believe this! He's completely decked out in Asgardian garb, complete with his glowing scepter from Avengers. All thoughts of figuring out what the heck I'm doing here instantly flee my mind. "Oh my gosh! I've wanted to meet you for like, forever!" I look down at the scepter, and my eyebrows arch. "Whoa, is that thing real? I thought you guys used CGI for that!" 

At the sudden silence in the room, I look back up to see everyone staring at me like I've gone off the deep end. Except Hiddleston, who also looks annoyed. He glances at Renner. "Who is she?" 

"I don't know, sir. I found her wandering the tunnels. She claims to have arrived here through some kind of tech in a garage." 

"Victoria Benton," I supply, still in the grip of the pair of black-clothed men. My excitement is once more fading as I realize just how strange this situation is. What are two of my favorite actors doing in a random underground tunnel in full costume and several bodyguards each? I look around again, my brow furrowed. "Where are we? What's going on? Am I interrupting something? You guys are in full costume." 

Tom's eyes narrow in anger. "Do not insult me, mortal." 

I pull back a bit, rather shocked. I stare at him for a moment, realizing there's something very off about him, too. I give a slight laugh, watching him. "What?" 

His eyes glare straight into mine, and he takes a half step forward to punctuate his words. "Do not question me!" 

My smile evaporates immediately, and I try to discern whether he's actually angry or merely acting. After a moment of searching his face, I suddenly realize what is off about him. "Your eyes are blue..." I look at Renner, my own eyes widening. "So are yours!" 

Hiddleston hesitates just long enough for me to realize he's slightly confused. But his annoyance doesn't fade. "Who are you?" he demands. I look down at the scepter in his hands, then back up to his unnaturally bright blue eyes, fear starting to increase the rate of my heartbeat. 

"I already told you. Victoria Benton." 

"And why are you here?" 

"I didn't come here on purpose. I don't know why I'm here, or how I got here. All I know is I stepped through some weird door in my uncle's garage, and then I was here. Crazy, I know, but true." I keep my voice steady, but earnest. I don't know what's going on here, but I don't like it. Something isn't right. If this was a set, there would be cameras, a director, boom mics, and a lot of regularly-dressed people watching. But none of that is here. I look back and forth between Renner and Hiddleston, starting to become very concerned. "Look, what's going on here? Did I interrupt something? Is this a reenactment or something?" 

Tom and Jeremy exchange a bewildered glance, and then Tom looks back at me. "Who are you working for?" 

I frown. "I'm not working for anyone! I mean, I work at the Chick-Fil-A over on 47th, but..." I stop. "Why do you ask?" 

Hiddleston continues to stare at me, obviously searching my face for a lie. I search his for the truth. 

"Put her in a room. I'll deal with her when I return." Suddenly, Hiddleston is walking away, and I'm being dragged in another direction by the two men holding my arms. 

"Hey!" I yell, shocked. "You can't just do that! This is America, I have--" 

I cut myself off, almost stumbling as I realize something. _Wait, is this America?_ Where the heck am I? I turn my head as much as I can as I'm pulled towards another exit, watching Tom Hiddleston and Jeremy Renner get into one of the vehicles with a couple of the bodyguards. Tom looks at me just before I lose sight of him around the corner. He's still frowning. Then he's gone. 

I continue down the new passageway with my two guards, my heart racing almost as fast as my mind. _Oh gosh, what have I gotten myself into?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case anyone was confused, Tom Hiddleston was Loki's actor in the MCU and Jeremy Renner was Hawkeye's. 
> 
> _What a Plot Twist You Were_


	2. It's Real

"Now that's an interesting contraption," I muse. I walk around the lone doorframe standing in the middle of my uncle's garage, noting that it is hooked up to multiple other pieces of equipment in the garage. The door itself is shut, but there is a faint humming coming from it that intrigues me. Since when do doors hum? 

I walk closer, examining it. Wires are connected to the door in random places. Following them, I discover that some of them lead to a computer on a nearby table. I frown, glancing around to make sure no one is in the garage, then turn it on. A few of the machines purr to life as the screen on the computer lightens. I glance around again, this time noting which machines have turned on. Then I look back at the contents on the computer. Scrolling down, I quickly scan the typing, murmuring aloud to myself. "A minute equals a day... any world you wish... time is different... almost ready..." 

I finally reach the end of what appears to be a report of whatever research my uncle is doing. "Weird."

I walk back over to the odd contraption standing in my uncle's garage. Examining it again, an idea takes shape in my mind. _What would happen if I opened the door?_ My mind is going wild with all sorts of crazy ideas, each one more inviting than the last. I circle the doorframe, stepping over wires and a couple of machines, and then stop. I'm standing in front of the door. It looks so harmless, and so incredibly intriguing. Curiosity wars with reason in my head. 

_It's probably dangerous- look at all the wires!_

_But my uncle would never create anything that would hurt someone._

_It's a bad idea. You'll get in a lot of trouble, just like last time._

_No, I won't. I'm not going to hurt anything, I just want to look. If it's not ready yet, it won't do anything anyway._

_Don't do it, Vikki. Curiosity killed the cat._

I smile. 

_But the cat has nine lives._

Reaching out, I gingerly put my hand on the door handle. Nothing happens, so I grip it and slowly turn it counterclockwise. Still nothing. Looking around once more, I determine that no one is in the garage. Taking a deep breath, I turn back to the door. 

Then I push it open.

\----------------------

_That's all I remember. I must have missed something._

I growl in annoyance, brows furrowed as I pace my new cell like a caged panther. I've been locked in some old, musty storage room that looks and smells like it hasn't been used in decades, and for the life of me, I can't remember what I did to get here. Besides stepping through some random, wired door in Uncle Damen's garage. After that, my memory goes blank until waking up in that brick hallway and getting dragged into a room full of vehicles by one of my favorite actors, only to meet another of my favorite actors. Who then ordered the other actor to dump me in a musty cell. 

I'm so confused. None of this makes any sense. _Did Jeremy Renner join a gang or something? And why are he and Tom Hiddleston dressed up like they're reenacting Avengers? Are they reenacting Avengers?_

_Ok, that's literally the only plausible explanation here._ But I know that was not a scene in the movie. I've seen it way too many times to even think twice about that. And neither was that random room of vehicles. Even if they were reenacting, who were they doing it for? And why? There were no cameras, no directors, no audience. _This makes no sense!_

I huff, sitting down on a barrel that has an accumulation of probably three decades' worth of dust on the top. But within minutes, I'm up and pacing again, unable to stay still as my mind works in overdrive, trying to sort out this mess I've somehow gotten myself into. Warning bells are going off in my brain every time I even consider giving the actors the benefit of the doubt, and that only confuses me more. I mean, yes, they weren't exactly polite or gentle. But if they're just acting, that makes perfect sense. 

But I'm a random civilian. If I was interrupting their scene, they would normally have stopped and asked me to leave, instead of dumping me in a random musty room and locking me inside. They can't be merely acting; they could get sued for behavior like that. _So what the heck is--_

Abruptly, the door bursts open, and two agents clothed in black SHIELD outfits step into the room. I start, then frown. _More actors? Really?_ "What do you want?" I ask, glaring cautiously at them. But they don't bother answering. Instead, they both come closer. 

"Hold still." 

"Hey!" 

Suddenly, I'm being patted down as though I'm a criminal under investigation. I struggle and try to shove them away, but they just grab me and hold me still, searching me thoroughly. "Hey, leave me alone! Get your hands off--hey, give my phone back! What are you doing?!" 

The pair of men finally stops searching me, having taken all of my electronic devices, my pocketknife, my earbuds, and the bit of change I had in my pockets. I glare furiously at them. "Excuse me, you can't take my stuff! Give--hey!" 

The men completely ignore me, grabbing my arms, and beginning to walk me forward out of the room. I struggle for a moment, but when it becomes clear that they’re not going to release me, I settle for walking with them and berating them along the way. 

"How dare you! You have no right to treat me this way, acting or not! Give me my stuff back!" 

Still nothing. Furious, I jerk against them again, but get very little response. "Where are you taking me?" 

And still nothing.

I finally just settle for walking with them in silence. There's no reason to keep jerking against them and yelling, because they obviously don't care. I'm still fuming, though, and I'm not very happy with whatever is happening here. It's probably some kind of a reenactment designed to...I don't know, scare the crap out of me? But what they're doing is illegal, seeing as I don't want to be a part of it and they’re forcing me to anyway, and there's no way I'm gonna let them get away with it. 

I'm taken through a couple of hallways, and past multiple people who are either dressed like agents or in white lab coats...or in nice dress suits. It's a strange mixture of people, that's for sure. And they are all working together quickly, almost as though they're losing time and need to regain their ground. The two agents practically dragging me through the halls look oblivious, though, and single-minded. It's weird. And everyone has the same bright blue eyes....

I quickly shove away any inkling that this might not be what I first thought. 

My eyes widen in shock when we step into the main area. If I thought there were a lot of people in the halls, that was nothing compared to the amount of people—and strange equipment—in this odd underground setup. I can’t help but be even more shocked when I realize that I recognize this area. It’s an obvious reconstruction of Loki’s underground operation in Avengers. 

_Speak of the devil..._

The big man himself seems to be waiting for us, while also keeping an eye on the goings-on. He’s only a short distance from the main bit of chaos, but far enough away that he won’t get plowed over by a random worker or blown up if a piece of equipment explodes. Especially the bright glowing blue one. All the oddness of this entire setup is lost on me, however, as soon as we reach Tom.

”What is going on here?” I demand. “Tell your goons to get their hands off me, and give me my stuff back!”

Anger flashes in Tom’s blue eyes. He’s not wearing his helmet and battle armor now, though I’m sure he’s got it laying around here somewhere. He glares at me, taking a step forward intimidatingly. _Geez, he’s taller than I expected._ “I am a god, mortal. Do not speak to me in such a manner.” His voice is low and dangerous.

I glare back, completely ignoring his crazy line. Definitely something Loki would have said, but I'm not here to play games. “Look, you’re my favorite actor, and I would normally be thrilled to meet you. But what you’re doing here is illegal. Let me go.”

Some of the anger is shrouded by confusion for a brief moment, but then he gives me a rather condescending smile. "You think I care about what is legal on this puny planet? I mean to rule this world, mortal." His eyes narrow. "And as your god, you will show me respect. Kneel." 

For the briefest of moments, I'm struck dumb with fury at his audacity. _How dare he?!_ "You are not my god! I kneel before no one," I practically spit, eyes blazing. "There’s only one God, and you are not--agh!"

I'm abruptly cut off with a cry of pain as one of the men holding my arms kicks me in the back of the knee. I instantly buckle, shocked, but then shove off the ground, trying to get back to my feet. I don't even see the fist that connects with the side of my head this time, and before I can blink, I'm back on the ground, this time with ears ringing. I push off the ground with my elbows, blinking, surprised that I'm not in more pain--that was a hard punch. I get to my knees and then crouch, ready to push to my feet, but don't actually make that move just yet. I just got kicked and then punched. These men aren't playing a game. It's not a reenactment. This is much worse than I thought. 

Tom Hiddleston stares down at me, but he doesn't look quite as angry as he did a moment ago. He holds up his hand, halting his men. "You have heart," he murmurs, almost to himself. "Stand up," he orders. I hesitate, then stand warily and silently. I don't want to get myself into any more trouble with these men. I have no idea what is going on, but if they're willing to beat a defenseless woman simply because she won't kneel to a man in a ridiculous costume, they're obviously capable of a lot more than just that. 

Tom steps a little closer, looking me over. Not sensually, but in a way that makes me feel like he's looking for weaknesses. I straighten my back and harden my glare, but don't move, other than shifting slightly so that I'm in a better defensive position. Then he meets my eyes, still searching. I glare right at him, refusing to back down, but the longer I search his eyes, the more I get the feeling that he’s not acting. A horrible thought enters my mind. _He’s not gone mad, has he?_

Tom stares at me for a moment longer, and then seems to make a decision, lifting his scepter and pointing it at my chest. My eyes widen. “Oh _no_ , you don’t!” I say, scrambling several steps backwards. The men at my sides grab me again before I can get far enough away, and I struggle to get out of their grip, glaring with fury and fear at Tom. “You are _not_ going to mind control me!”

He pauses, brows furrowing a bit in interest. “You know what this is?”

”Of course I know what that is,” I retort. I stop struggling, knowing it’s useless, but remain tensed for a fight. My heartbeat has accelerated quite a bit, and my eyes continuously dart all around us, trying to find an escape. I need to get out of here as quickly as possible. 

“Who told you of it?”

I look back at him, brows lowered. “It’s from _Avengers_ , Hiddleston. Everyone knows what that thing is.”

”What did you just call me?” His brows are lowered. I clench my jaw in annoyance. 

“Hiddleston, as in Tom Hiddleston. Your name, remember? Actor?” I nod towards his overdone outfit and scepter. “I know all about Loki and the Avengers. You picked the wrong girl to try to trick into thinking this is real.”

Tom stares at me for a moment, looking confused, but then another condescending smile breaks out. “You think I’m an actor?” 

I hold my glare. “No, I know you’re an actor, and I’m tired of this charade!”

He laughs quietly, then hefts his scepter again, pointing it directly at me. 

“This is no charade, mortal.” 

For some reason, at this instant, time seems to slow down. Terror takes hold of me as the tip of the scepter, glowing with power, nears the center of my chest. I know it’s not real—it can’t be—but it looks so beautifully dangerous. I can feel its power pulsing, searching, nearing me and wanting to reach inside me and take control of my mind. Survival instinct kicks in, and suddenly I’m jerking back and away from the blue scepter’s tip, trying to escape the inevitable with all the strength in my body. 

Then I’m on the ground, having barely caught myself on my elbows, and the pair of guards is stumbling away, looking around with wide eyes. It’s the most expression I’ve seen from them. I quickly scramble to my feet, then jump in surprise when Tom yells at us. 

“Find her!”

I give him a very strange look, pausing in my escape attempt to stare at him. His knuckles are white around the scepter, and his face is full of fury. He’s not looking at me, though. And the two dead-faced goons are running in opposite directions, weapons out. Looking for... _me?_

I’m so shocked at that realization that I almost speak up and let Tom know that I’m standing right in front of him. Then I realize that’s probably not the best idea at the moment, since I’m trying to escape. And then I further realize that something isn’t right. _Why the heck are they—_

Tom turns, searching the room with blazing, but calculating, eyes. And his gaze passes right through me. 

_What the heck?!_

I look down at myself, and can’t help but be relieved to see that I am indeed not a ghost, and am still whole. But I frown when I see something on my skin I didn’t notice before. Holding my hands up in front of my face, I see some kind of pretty, luminescent energy dancing across my skin in slow waves. It almost sparkles in its brilliance, and for a moment I’m entranced by it. 

And then I realize just how unnatural that is.

Yelping, I try to slap the substance off of my skin, rubbing frantically and taking several steps backwards, as if that will help. My pulse is pounding in my ears, and adrenaline is pumping through my veins, horrified at the sudden drastic change in my skin. _What did he do to me?!_

_Wait, that's not adrenaline..._

Further horrified, I go with my instinct and release whatever power or substance was flowing through my veins. It stops instantly, and the blue light fades into my skin. I stare at my hands, utterly and thoroughly horrified. _Oh my gosh. Oh my gosh. What is happening to me?!_

"You can't control it." 

My gaze snaps upward at the soft, almost curious words of my captor. Tom's former anger is barely present now, and he steps forward, eyeing me with much more interest than a moment ago. It's unnerving. Then I realize the entire underground operation has gone silent, and everyone is staring at me. Several of the goons have their weapons aimed at me, too. I'm trapped. I look at Tom and take a step back, my heart beating a wild rhythm of terror in my chest. 

"What did you do to me?!" My voice is taut. His eyebrows raise slightly. 

"That was your first attempt?"

"What?! What are you talking about, first attempt? You think I just randomly disappear whenever I want to?!"

He looks a little amused. "How did you acquire this ability?"

"Do I look like I know?" My voice is an octave higher than normal with the terror and horror filling my mind, and I glance down at my hands to see that the blue light has returned, but is....flickering? My eyes widen, and I slap at the substance again, but it's almost like a hologram. My hand goes right through it. My terror only heightens, and my breathing is turning into short gasps of fright. 

Suddenly, it crosses my mind that if I let myself go on like this, I'm going to have a panic attack. I squeeze my eyes shut and hold perfectly still, trying to slow my breathing and settle my mind. _Calm down, Victoria. You can do this. It's not hurting you, you're fine._ I do a quick internal scan of my body for injuries, and find that I'm not in pain at all. _See? You're fine. Just calm down and deal with this logically._

Slowly, my breathing and heartbeat slow down to a more normal pace, and the terror that had frozen my mind releases its hold. I open my eyes to find that the blue light is fading again, filtering back into my skin. 

"Impressive..."

Once again, I look up at Tom. He actually does look impressed. "Control your emotions, or you will not be able to control your abilities," he cautions me. I blink. 

_Did he just...?_

"What did you do to me?" I ask, voice more steady this time, though still tense. He frowns. 

"I did nothing. You are the one who vanished into thin air." 

"You didn't..." I gesture lamely at his scepter. Something is nagging at the back of my mind, trying to push its way to the front. He looks down at the scepter like he forgot it was there. 

"No."

I look around, taking in the setup of this underground place once again. SHIELD agents, men in white lab coats, men in business suits. All staring at me. 

Staring at me with blue eyes.

I crane my neck, trying to look all around me without turning my back to Tom. That something in the back of my mind is coming forward with quick clarity, and the thought is more paralyzing than anything I've experienced today. I complete my search, a cold shiver making its way down my back.

Every single person in the room, including Tom, has unnaturally blue eyes. 

That thought penetrates my defenses with all the softness of a battering ram. I take another step back, breaths becoming short and quick again as I consider the impossible. _Could it be? Could it possibly be?_ All the things that didn't make sense come rushing back, throwing support underneath this ludicrous idea. The idea that maybe, possibly, someway, somehow...I'm not where I should be. 

I turn, and lock eyes with Tom Hiddleston. He's watching me with the curiosity of a hungry hawk. And I'm the terrified fieldmouse, with nowhere to turn, surrounded by men who are much more than just actors. 

"There is nowhere for you to go." Tom states the obvious, watching me carefully. I take another step back, heart beating wildly. I can't control it. My eyes dart all around, trying to find a clean exit, but there are people everywhere. I'm done for. 

I look back at Tom, and he gives me the smallest of smirks. In that moment, I realize my mistake. None of these men are actors. This isn't a reenactment. And Tom hasn't gone crazy. 

Because he isn't Tom Hiddleston. 

He is Loki of Asgard...and somehow, I've ended up in his lair. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any theories? 
> 
> _What a Plot Twist You Were_


End file.
